The 1st leg/Made it to Iceland/The 2nd leg/Dusty and the team save Bulldog
The way the The 1st leg, Made it to Iceland, The 2nd leg and Dusty saves Bulldog scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes. (The screen shows the show of the Wings Around the Globe.) Brent Musburger: Race fans, it's that time of year again. Welcome to the Wings Around the Globe. Hello, I'm Brent Musburger, and this is the flagship event of the world's fastest sport where only the best of the best compete. Each leg brings a new challenge, testing agility, navigation and endurance. But when it's all said and done, speed is the name of the game. Our very own Colin Cowling is standing by live from JFK airport with the best seat in the house. (The show features another screen that shows Colin Cowling.) Brent Musburger: How's the view, big guy? Colin Cowling: Brent, the scene below me is absolutely electric. As you know, we have racers from all over the world, here. But the real story should be who's coming in second to three-time defending champ, Ripslinger, who is seeking to become the first four-time winner in the Wings Around the Globe. (The camera then shows Chug, Dottie, Skipper and Sparky watching the show on the TV.) Colin Cowling: The racers are making their way to the runway. Dottie: (noticing Dusty on the TV) It's Dusty! Sparky: Dusty! Whoo! (While Chug is talking, Sparky says a few words indistinctly.) Chug: All right, everybody, get your Dusty bobbleheads. (grabs a cart of Dusty merchandise with his fuel pump) Your oven mitts, hats, bumper stickers, and I also ordered a thousand commemorative whistles. (picks up a whistle) Sparky: (does regular whistling) Chug: Hey, you think you can help me set up a website? Sparky: Does a giga bite? Chug: Well, not if you pet him nicely. Chug and Sparky: (both laugh) (The scene then skips to the racers coming onto the runway.) Photographer: Dusty. (Reporters are heard clamoring.) Brent Musburger: One-hundred and thirty-six nations compete. Twenty-one planes selected. Folks, a step onto this field, is a step into history. (The racers then line up on the runway as the crowd cheers.) Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes! Colin Cowling: And for the first time ever, folks, we have a crop duster in the race! (The screen shows people inside a pub watching the race on TV.) Pitty: A crop duster? Female pitty: Well, he's gonna die! (Then the screen is back at the runway, as four jets fly over.) Cars: (chanting) Ripslinger! Ripslinger! Dusty Crophopper: Wow! Cars: Ripslinger! Ripslinger! Ripslinger! Ripslinger: Yeah. You're caught in the riptide! (laughs) El Chupacabra: ¡Muchas gracias! (speaking Spanish) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Look at this crowd. El Chupacabra: Stay focused, amigo! Don't let anything distract you. (notices Rochelle) Ay-yay! (The camera then shows Rochelle, a pink, white and red female plane, from different angles as her ailerons and rudder move.) El Chupacabra: Who is that vision? Dusty Crophopper: Oh. That's Rochelle, the Canadian rally champ. El Chupacabra: She is like an angel, sent from heaven. Like a sunrise after a lifetime of darkness! Dusty Crophopper: Like fresh fertilizer on a field of dying grass. El Chupacabra: This is not your thing, my friend. Judge Davis: All right, racers. Start your engines! (The planes then start their engines, which are heard revving, and spin their propellers.) Brent Musburger: Seven legs, over 31,000 kilometers, the world's highest mountains, and the deepest oceans all stand before them just waiting to be conquered by the right competitor. (The crowd then cheers as the flag person gets ready to wave the green flag.) Chug: Here we go. Oh, boy! Brent Musburger: All the preparation. It all comes down to this moment. One of these planes is about to fly off into the pages of sports history and become a champion. Dusty Crophopper: (exhales) (There is slow motion of the flag raising up, then the motion goes back to normal when the flag is waved.) Announcer: Go! (The planes then start to move as the crowd cheers.) Brent Musburger: And we are under way! (All of the planes take off. Most of the racers climb high up into the sky, while Dusty is affected by the swirlies, winds forced out from the racers.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Swirlies! Whoa! Whoa. (sighs) (Dusty then gets down towards the Atlantic Ocean, and continues flying.) Brent Musburger: Our first stage is a whopper. A dead sprint across the North Atlantic. Colin Cowling: That's right, Brent. This is how it works, folks. The winner of the leg today is the first to take off tomorrow. (The camera then shows Dusty flying low above the sea as he comes across icebergs, cold temperatures and falling snow.) Dusty Crophopper: (shivering) (At Reykjavík Airport, there are two blue and white planes of opposite color, named Tsubasa and Koyla Ivanov, who are drinking oil. Bobbi Page's version of "The Girl from Ipanema" is playing. Then Dusty comes in, feeling cold as the wind howls.) Dusty Crophopper: (shivering) Zed: (laughs) Hey, look who's finally here! It's that low-flying farmer boy! Ripslinger: (to Dusty) You do know this is a race, right? Ned and Zed: (both laugh) Zed: That's a good one, boss. Dusty Crophopper: (shivers) (Dusty moves over to a place where he can get warm. Meanwhile, El Chu is talking to Rochelle.) El Chupacabra: Excuse me, how much does a snow plow weigh? Rochelle: Je ne sais pas. I do not know. El Chupacabra: Enough to break the ice. I am El Chupacabra. Rochelle: Ah! You are the snow plow, oui? El Chupacabra: Ah, you could say that, yes. Rochelle: And I am the ice? El Chupacabra: Yes. Rochelle: Cold, frozen and lifeless? El Chupacabra: No, I... Uh, it sounds better in Spanish. Rochelle: (laughs) Why don't you go plow yourself, El Chu-toy? (leaves as her wing spins El Chu's propeller) El Chupacabra: She is like an angel. (In another room, Dusty is warming up.) Chug: (on the radio) This is Propwash Junction to Dusty Crophopper. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, I read you, Chug. Chug: (through the radio) So what's it like racing with the big dogs, Duster? Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Well, uh, my wings froze solid. Chug: (through the radio) Man! (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: I had icicles hanging off my sprayer. Chug: (through the radio) All right! (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: And I nearly smashed into a 10-storey iceberg. Chug: (through the radio) Awesome! (laughs) Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Yeah, "awesome" is not quite the word that I would use to describe a gruesome near-death experience. Chug: You hang in there, buddy. There's nothing better than dying while doing what you love most. Dottie: (through the radio) (sighs) That's gonna make him feel a lot better. Skipper Riley: Dusty, just like when the Jolly Wrenches were up in the Aleutians the air down close to the sea has more moisture, which is why you took on ice. You gotta try to fly higher. Dusty Crophopper: Great. Skipper Riley: The good news is tomorrow's leg goes through the Bavarian obstacle course. It's all about agility, so it's your chance to move up. And remember, it's not speed that wins races, it's skill. (The camera shows the racers flying in Germany at night. Dusty overtakes Little King and a red and yellow plane named Sun Wing, then one of Bulldog's propellers starts sputtering and then starts leaking oil. Bulldog then exclaims in distress as the wind blows the oil over his eyes, causing him to fly down and out of control.) Bulldog: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I'm blinded! I can't see! Brent Musburger: We're receiving breaking news of an incident in the skies over Germany involving one of the racers. Let's check in with Skycam 1 for more information. (The show then features another screen that shows a red and white helicopter named Skycam 1.) Bulldog: (while Skycam 1 is talking) Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I need... (says something indistinct) Is anyone there?! Skycam 1: Bulldog, the legendary flyer from the UK, is in tremendous danger. It looks like he's flying blind, losing speed, losing altitude... (notices Dusty flying toward Bulldog) Wait! It's Racer Number 7, Crophopper, pulling up beside him. Dottie: What's he doing? Dusty Crophopper: Bulldog, apply your left aileron! Bulldog: Okay! (starts rolling) Dusty Crophopper: Stop roll. (Bulldog does so.) Dusty Crophopper: Now, quick, pull up. Bulldog: Got it. Dusty Crophopper: Harder, harder! (as they come towards an arch bridge) Slight roll right. (as they fly under one of the arches) Good! (as they head towards a castle) Whoa! Big castle! Pull up! Hard roll right! (Bulldog does so.) Dusty Crophopper: Stop roll. (Bulldog does so as he tears through a banner.) Bulldog: Are you still there? Dusty Crophopper: I'm right here. I'll fly right alongside you. (Meanwhile, the other racers cross the finish line as the PA announcer reports out the danger.) PA announcer: Achtung! We have a mayday! Clear the runway! Achtung! Clear the runway! (Several ambulances rush towards the runway as Dusty and Bulldog fly toward it.) Dusty Crophopper: Add power. Bulldog: Okay. Dusty Crophopper: Easy, now. Bulldog: Yes. Dusty Crophopper: Good. Flaps down, lock them. El Chupacabra: Careful! Dusty Crophopper: Landing gear down. (Bulldog does so.) Bulldog: Yeah, and locked. Dusty Crophopper: Begin your flare. Power back a little. (Two forklifts in the crowd gasp. Bulldog then lands safely on the runway toward the finish line, with Dusty following him.) Dusty Crophopper: Touchdown! Nicely done! Bulldog: (pants) (The crowd cheers while the ambulances and medical pitties arrive to squirt water over the oil to remove it from his eyes.) Bulldog: Thanks for your help, matey. Oh! I couldn't have done it without... (as the oil clears from his face, and he sees Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others in front of him) You? You saved me? (stutters) What did I tell you, boy? Every plane for himself, right? Dusty Crophopper: Where I come from, if you see someone falling from the sky... Bulldog: Yes, but this is a competition! Now, you're dead last. And I owe you my life. (sobs) Dusty Crophopper: Are you crying? Bulldog: I don't cry, I'm British! Thanks, matey. Dusty Crophopper: Sure thing, Bulldog. Reporters: (as they come towards Bulldog) Bulldog! Bulldog! (The reporters all clamor while Ripslinger, Ned and Zed come toward Dusty.) Ripslinger: Well, I gotta say, crop duster, you are a nice guy. Dusty Crophopper: Hey. Thanks, Rip. Ripslinger: And we all know where nice guys finish. (Ned and Zed laugh.) Zed: Yeah! (Ripslinger, Ned and Zed all leave as Dusty then frowns.) Category:Scenes